Tears And Problems
by Poppy-Petal
Summary: Her mind filled with so many thoughts. Thoughts about life and.... him. After Season finale. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

The familiar click the door made as she slid the key into the lock, seemed foreign to her now. Samantha sighed as she walked through her door.

Her mind was racing with thoughts. Thoughts of the day, thoughts about the past, thoughts about the future, and thoughts of him.

She allowed her purse to fall from her shoulder as she moved past the entrance o her small apartment.

Samantha hit the button on the linking answering machine. One by one each message was played. She wasn't listening, to caught up in her thoughts.

She wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking. She mentally kicked herself..

Martin had made it quite clear that he didn't want to see her. Their relationship was now only professional.

Absent mindly Sam wiped away the tear forming around her eye. Even behind closed doors she was afraid to cry. Afraid to show emotion.

Maybe that's why she let Martin in a little. He'd seen her cry, that day when Jack annocced he was leaving New York.

Maybe……….

She looked around her apartment. She realized how empty it felt. Cold and empty.

She wondered …….. did she have "problems"?

That's what Martin said.

Everyone had "problems", but did she have such big ones that kept her from having a normal relationship.

She reviewed all her relationships with the people. They were messed up one way or another. Mother, sister co-workers,….. and Martin.

But what exactly defined a relationship? And what made a relation ship work?

She sat down and rested her pounding head in hands.

Samantha was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her cell phone ring.

She left the table and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha rolled over and stared at the glowing lights on her clock. It had changed from 1:05 to 1:20 since she'd last looked. She couldn't sleep.

She rolled over to face her other bedside table.

On it was a lamp, a picture of her sisters kids, and……….no cell phone.

Samantha wasn't a perfectionist, but she did like her things in a certain order.

Where was it?

She suddenly remember dropping her purse as she entered the door.

The floor felt ice cold to her feet as she got up to retrieve the phone.

Nearly tripping over everything Samantha made it over to front door . It took her a minute to locate the bag , and get the phone.

She checked it.

The bright white screen informed her that she had 3 missed calls.

She felt angry with herself. What if Jack had tried to call her to call her?

"Real smart Spade" she whispered to herself.

She checked the to see the past three callers

10:55 Malone, Jack

Her anger at herself grew.

11:32 Malone, Jack

If there was ever a time when she wanted to hit herself now was the time

12:06 Malone, Jack

How was she going to explain this.

She had no excuse to explain why she hadn't picked up.

Samantha felt stupid for letting her emotions take over her.

Well whatever it was Jack needed he'd probley gotten Martin or Danny to do it.

She knew she should probley should call him, but she didn't know what to say.

She returned to her bedroom, placing the phone in its proper place in front of the picture frame, she crawled back under the covers.

"RING"

Samantha jolted awake.

She looked over at the clock .

4:12

She looked over at the ringing phone wishing she could just ignore it.

Yawning she picked it up and answered "Spade"

"Samantha?"

"Hi Jack" she said while yawning.

"I've been trying to reach you all night . Where have you been?" his voice filled with concern

"Ummm……. My phone _accidently_ got turned off" She lied."Sorry"

"Martin and Danny have been shot"

Samantha was definetly awake now

"What?" she said, her voice filled with disbelif, "When? Where? How?"

"Just come to Saint Andrews Hospital, and I'll tell everything I know"

"Okay"


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha tried to push away the worried feeling that had settled in her stomach.

Her voice quivered as she tried to reassured her "…its okay, everything is okay"

She grabbed the first pair of pants she saw, and slid them on.

Her mind raced with thoughts.

"What could have happened?"

"Are they okay?"

What if she'd missed her chance to tell Martin what she really did feel for him?

She thought of Danny

Danny was probley the closet thing to a friend she'd had in a long time.

The thought of losing just one of them made her quicken her steps

She was quickly brushing her hair and trying to find the right keys at the same time.

She locked her door and ran as fast as she could to the elevator, which would take her to her car, which would take her to Martin and Danny.

Hey guys. Sorry the chapters so short.

Keep looking for more soon

Thanks for all the great reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. My computers all messed. I'm not quite sure how to end this story. I found out what happens this coming season because I cheated and read the spoilers.

Hope You enjoy!

Samantha didn't lie. She made it to the hospital as fast as she could. She silently hoped no one would report her after she ran that red light.

The drive seemed to take forever, even when she was going the speed limit.

What if she was to late?

What if Martin never knows how she felt?

How did she feel about him?

"Honey, can I help you?"

The kind face of the receptionist interrupted her thoughts.

"Umm.. yeah. I nee.., I mean…., I was wondering…..ummm" She started to stammer. What was wrong with her.

"Agent Fitzgerald and Agent Taylor" She managed to get out before her voice broke.

The woman seemed to understand what her rambles meant. She typed away at her computer and then turned her face up to the brown eyes, tears beginning to rim them.

"Agent Fiztgerald is still in surgery, but Agent Taylor is resting in………. room 204, floor 5"

"T-hank you" Samantha said already turning to find a elevator.

"You sure your okay honey?" The receptionst called out to her.

"Umm..yeah" She replied not turning around "Thanks"

She took the chance in the evevator to pull herself together.

"Okay sooo.." She said to herself "Danny's okay"

She exhaled slowly, then inhaled.

By the time the evevator reached the destination., she wasn't so emotional and probley able to speak.

She smiled at the small joke, but as quickly as it came it left as the doors opened.

Samantha's steps quickened as she say Jack standing and talking to a nurse at the end of the hall.

Jack noticed Samantha when she was a few feet away.

He could tell she had been crying. He could tell she was trying to hide it, but he knew her to well.

"Hi" Jack greeted her.

"How are they?"

"Martins in surgery and Danny's…."

"…resting" She finished his sentence, not noticing the look he gave her.

"If you knew the answer, why'd you ask"

She suddenly noticed her blunder " Sorry…umm, what I ment was…" she looked down so he couldn't see her incase she began to cry again. She had done it so much the last while she didn't trust herself not to break down.

She cleared her thoart, and looked up at Jack

"What happened?"


End file.
